


Love Calling Earth

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-July [4]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-04
Updated: 2011-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-24 07:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7499952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Improper communication.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Calling Earth

**Author's Note:**

> [Drabble-a-Day 2011.](http://karaokegal.livejournal.com/tag/drabble-a-day%202011) Day 185. Written for [gwynevere1](http://gwynevere1.livejournal.com/). Prompt: a conversation between Rose and Wilf. Also for [dw100](http://dw100.livejournal.com/) Challenge #359-Enclose. Unbeta'd. Comments and concrit welcome.

“We’ve got to stop meeting like this,” Wilf says to the image of Rose Tyler on his computer.

He means it as a joke, except it really isn’t. For one thing, if he understood the Doctor, then the two worlds are meant to be completely closed off from each other or something very bad will happen. Also, it don’t seem right to be chatting with Rose about life with _her_ Doctor, under the circumstances.  
  
“Come on, Wilf. Tell me how my old world’s doing today. Please?”

“All right,” he agrees, sighing.

He never could say no to a sad girl.  



End file.
